Persona 5 Battle
Persona 5 Battle is an upcoming fighting game developed by MikuLuigi07 and published by Atlus for the Playstation 4. The game features characters from the Persona 5 series as a whole battling it out in a Super Smash Bros.-ish style. Story *Not much of a story is known. One day, Ren's Metaverse Navigator app started to act up. Futaba tried to fix it, but it instead caused a huge blast that spreaded throughout Tokyo, Japan, which a number of people noticed. Ren then woke up in a jail cell in the Velvet Room by Caroline and Justine. After Igor told him stuff, they let him out. of the cell When he got out, his chains disappeared, his clothes changed and he has access to everything. A tutorial then starts. Turns out, the huge blast seemed to combine some parts of the real world into the metaverse. A number of people also now has access to personas and they don't even need a mask to summon them. A number of fights already started. It's up to Joker to figure out what's going on, though he can also just fight willingly if he wants. Gameplay The gameplay works similar to TMNT: Smash Up and the Super Smash Bros. series. Players fight in 4 player battles and must take out their opponents health bars. Every character has a gun, which has limited ammo. Once all ammo is used up, they must die to gain a little bit more. Every character also has a persona that they can use when their Rebellion Gauge maxes out. The persona will give them special effects and increase their moves. Every character also has an All-Out Gauge. When the gauge is full, the character will attack in some way. If successful, they will show off their ultimate attack. If all opponents lose all their health and their last stock, a "finishing touch" of the character will show up, and the victory screen shows up from there. Modes So far, two modes are confirmed. Free Battle In free battle, you play free matches against other players. You can choose the characters and stages freely. Arcade Mode In arcade mode, you choose a character and you go through their mini story, similar to Persona 4 Arena. Tournament Mode Tournament mode is pretty much like a Tourny. You play in rounds and try to make it to the top. *It is rumored that a Story Mode is appear, but so far this is unknown. Playable Characters 27 playable characters have been confirmed. It is confirmed that there will be more playable characters and it's unknown how many there will be. The first 8 characters, which are the offical members of the Phantom Theives of Heart, are the starter characters and all the rest must be unlocked. Palette Swaps Every character has 4 palette swaps. Once a palette swap is chosen, it becomes unavailable for other players. Some characters have costumes, which has 4 palette swaps itself. Page coming soon. Stages Stages are where players fight. So far, there are 12 stages. It's unknown how many there will be total. Trivia *This game was inspired by TMNT: Smash Up. *Joker goes by the name "Ren Amamiya" in this game due to this being his canon name in the games. *The personas the confidant ranks use are the ultimate personas of their confidant ranks. **Cat Morgana's persona is what Zooro transforms to after maxing out the Magician confidant. *Due to Shiho not being a confidant, she was given a random persona, thus being Jack Frost. *Kawakami's original outfit was gonna be her maid outfit. It was changed to her original appearance. *This is the first Persona game to have non-playable confidant ranks playable, not counting the Velvet Room attendants. Category:Persona (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels